Momentos
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Podía mirarlo por el lado negativo:estaba casada, pero enamorada de otra persona con la que jamás podría estar. O mirarlo por el lado positivo:después de tanto sufrimiento, al fina había encontrado una persona con la que estaba a gusto y era feliz.


**N/A:** Sigo con el ordenador cascao, es más me han dicho que voy a perder todos los datos. Así que estoy súper feliz y contenta. Por suerte hay gente que me hace recuperar la fe en la humanidad y puedo escribir y subir fics.

 **Disclaimer:** Sigo a la búsqueda y captura de un disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy GRRM.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Reto#53 Festejando la diversidad del foro _Alas negras, palabras negras._

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se deja el pelo suelto. Simplemente se recoge dos mechones de pelo que tiene a cada lado de la cara y se los ata con una cuerda que hay en la mesa.

Coge la bata y se la pone sin anudarla, luego coge la vela que no sabe como demonios sigue encendida y se marcha sin mirar a la persona que finge dormir en la cama.

Mientras recorre los fríos y oscuros pasillos camino de su habitación intenta recordar como ha acabado entrando en esa habitación esa noche. Su esposo está fuera bebiendo con Bronn o bien con la reina regente mientras discuten como solucionar el nuevo problema que ha creado el rey sin que se entere Tywin Lannister.

Su vida desde que pisó Desembarco del Rey ha ido de mal en peor. Sólo recuerda dos momentos que fueron menos malos que los demás: el primero cuando se anuló su boda con el rey. El segundo cuando Tywin Lannister llegó. Que nadie se equivoque, a ella le sigue provocando tanto pánico como la primera vez, pero le hace gracia que el resto del mundo esté tan acojonado como ella. Sólo por eso, le gusta un poco Tywin Lannister.

Después de todas las buenas noticias, llegaron las malas. Se había librado de casarse con el rey, pero no de hacerlo con un Lannister. Y no un Lannister cualquiera, con el gnomo. Si al menos hubiese sido Jaime Lannister, era igual que toda su familia, pero era bastante más agraciado que su hermano pequeño.

En esos momentos de desasosiego, su llegada había venido como caída del cielo. No sólo la había librado de casarse con el rey, si no que había intentado casarla con su hermano y sacarla de Desembarco del Rey. Y aún después del fracaso, le seguía mostrando apoyo moral, compañía y amistad. Y eso para ella tenía mucho más valor del que la gente pudiera comprender.

Con ella podía decir lo que pensaba, contarle lo que Joffrey había hecho con ella e incluso desahogarse. En esos tiempos en los que no podía fiarse de nadie, Margaery Tyrell se había convertido en la persona más importante para Sansa Stark.

Al principio pensó que era una amistad, luego que más bien eran como hermanas contándose confidencias. Hasta que una noche, pocos días después de su boda con el gnomo, la había besado.

A Sansa le sorprendió mucho el gesto, pero fue porque Margaery la cortó en mitad de una frase para besarla. Desde aquel día, Sansa iba todas las noches a la habitación de Margaery a compartir besos, caricias y con el tiempo, otras cosas.

Lo malo era que al día siguiente debía lidiar con la realidad. Por eso Margaery decidió fingir que dormía cuando Sansa salía de la habitación. No quería ver la mirada triste de la chica al tener que separarse de la única persona en la que confiaba.

Sansa apaga la vela antes de entrar en su habitación. No quiere despertar a su esposo, pero no hace falta que tome esas precauciones, ya que él está despierto. Sentado en el mismo sillón en el que se sienta todas las noches con una copa de vino mientras la ve dormir.

-La noche se acerca, ahora empieza mi guardia-se lleva la copa a los labios y bebe un gran trago.-Hoy has vuelto temprano.

Sansa no dice nada, se quita la bata y la deja a los pies de su cama. Deja la vela apagada en una mesa al lado de su cama y se mete en ella. Lo más raro de todo, piensa, es que Tyrion no está enfadado con ella. E incluso ha habido un par de veces que la ha protegido o incluso avisado de que no era el mejor momento para ver a la que va a ser su futura reina en unos pocos días.

Escucha como Tyrion se sirve más vino y le da las gracias mentalmente por no reprochárselo. Por no obligarla a nada que ella no quiera, por no ser un Lannister con ella. Serían un buen matrimonio si entre ellos hubiera amor, pero sus corazones pertenecen a otras personas.

* * *

Dicen las malas lenguas que los reviews adelgazan y yo me he comido un bote y medio de nutella esta semana...


End file.
